


Thou Shalt Not Covet Thy Neighbor’s Soulmate

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ejaculate, F/F, Jealousy, magic!cock, mentions of past OQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Emma finds out about what happened in the vault and gets jealous. Set immediately after 4x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_O! beware, my lord, of jealousy;_

_It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock_

_The meat it feeds on._

– Shakespeare, Othello

“I can certainly never be in my vault again without smelling pine and feeling floor tile against my back,” Regina laughed, and then realized she’d had too much to drink.

She and Emma had resumed their drinking in the older woman’s study after returning from the sorcerer’s house, though it had become celebration rather than consolation. The blonde had mentioned how different the mysterious house seemed to her now, after having found the blank books, than it had when she had gone there to get rid of her magic, musing about the ways having a particular experience in a place affected how you saw it, and then, quite without meaning to, Regina had been rather too forthcoming. That was distressing, as the queen never did anything without meaning to, and she looked at her glass accusingly.

The conversation stopped cold for an excruciatingly long moment, Emma just looking at her, and when the queen glanced up the blonde’s gaze was sharp, her expression unreadable.  Finally, the savior ventured, “So you- and Robin-” She cleared her throat. “How was that?”

“Perfectly adequate,” and the older woman knew her reply was sharp. And yet, it wasn’t any of Emma’s business, and she herself was still trying to make sense of how her fated happy ending could leave her feeling so ashamed.

“Yeah,” the blonde acknowledged. “Great. Um- ” She wouldn’t meet Regina’s eyes now as she said all in a rush, “I should probably call it a night.” A beat. “I’m glad we, uh- got to talk. And, um-” suddenly she was looking at her again, her face soft with some kind of affection, “glad to be on board for Operation Mongoose.”

The queen found herself smiling back without reservation.

**

The new, or newly reestablished, ease in their interactions after Emma pledged to join Operation Mongoose was enjoyable. Yet it was also shadowed by something. After a text message exchange, the blonde would start to type, and type, and type, and then send nothing. Emma would call her from time to time and then sputter out an asinine pretext once she picked up. If they were ever alone in a room together the savior would look at her for a long, long moment, take a deep breath, and then say nothing.

One such moment had just passed, the two of them standing in the doorway as Regina was showing Emma out, when the savior’s phone buzzed. Looking at it, she rolled her eyes. At the queen's questioning eyebrow, she explained, “Hook, complaining that I’m ignoring him again,” shrugging a bit sheepishly. “Should never have taught him to text,” she added with a weak smile.

Regina snorted. “He’d find another way. He hates not to be the center of your existence.”

“What the hell, Regina? Why do you always make fun of my boyfriend?” The blonde sounded more annoyed than offended.

“He deserves to be mocked,” the older woman said in clipped tones, feeling inexplicably like she’d been caught out.

“Why? You have never liked him!” the blonde accused.

Regina was indignant. As if that was a failing on her part. “Because he has always treated you like his wench!”

She saw the barb hit home as the savior flinched. “What’s it to you?” Emma insisted.

“You deserve better!” the queen insisted, and why did she have such a concern with what kind of lover Miss Swan deserv-

“Says the woman who fucked a forest hobo in her vault!” the blonde exploded.

Oh. _Oh_. Their eyes caught, and held, and the silence settled onto them palpably. Suddenly, it all made sense: Emma’s discomfort at learning that she had been with Robin, the times the blonde had almost said something, and- oh- her own distaste for the pirate. Envious, the both of them, and she had to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” the savior growled.

“You are. I am. How long do you think it would have taken us to realize?”

“Realize what, Regina?” and the blonde was entirely unamused.

“That we’re attracted to one another, of course.” Surely at this point it was obvious.

“That’s ridiculous,” Emma hissed, her eyes wide.

“Is it?” she challenged.

In the next moment the savior was well inside her personal space in a way she hadn’t been since her early days in Storybrooke, eyes blazing. “Here I am trying to be your friend and you’re such a smug-” she broke off, sputtering, before finally coming up with “asshole!” It was exhilarating- and arousing. What else was there to do but kiss her? The blonde froze for only a split second before responding eagerly. Soon they were clutching at each other, hands tangled in hair and eager fingers digging into one another’s shoulder, back, hip.

But there was something they were forgetting. The queen broke away. "Text the pirate," she demanded, breathy.

"What?" the blonde murmured, dragging her mouth down along her jaw.

"Hook. End your relationship with him or we have to stop." She was damned if she was going to do that again.

"Fuck, I totally forgot about him," Emma sighed, dropping her head onto Regina's shoulder. Somehow that made the older woman feel strangely satisfied. "Yeah- let me- not even he deserves to be broken up with by text. I gotta go see him."

"You're too noble for my own good," the older woman growled. But that was Emma through and through, and Regina was impressed by her own restraint in not suggesting that the sheriff be sure to take her gun.

**

Over an hour later, the queen’s phone rang. 

“Hey,” Emma said when Regina picked up. “Sorry if it’s too late to call. Texting’s a little challenging right now. This is easier.”

The queen blinked in confusion, then demanded, “What happened?”

“Hook got a little violent,” the blonde explained, her tone flat.

“I’ll kill him,” Regina breathed before she even had a conscious thought.

But Emma was chuckling. “And I hurt my fist on his face, Regina. The bruising  makes it hard to text. Though that reaction was pretty cute.” The queen sighed. “Don’t think I can’t hear you rolling your eyes!” the blonde added.

“What is the purpose of your phone call, Ms. Swan?” the older woman asked, feeling irritated at evidently being so predictable.

“Wanted to say that I’m not going to make it back tonight to finish what we started.”

The queen’s heart fell and she was snarling, “That is so typical,” immediately, instinctually.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the savior shot back.

“Emma Swan runs,” Regina sneered. She didn’t want to think about why this rejection hurt so much, and so she rushed on. “No roots, and god forbid you form a connection with anyone. I mean why else would you date the pirate when you don’t even like him?” She made a disgusted sound. “I should have known. People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can.”

“Screw you, Regina!” Emma hissed. “You think I’m scared to _feel_ something for you? My hand is too bruised to fuck you!”

The older woman scoffed. “What makes you think you’re going to get to do that? Assuming you can drum up the courage to face me, that is.”

The line went dead and the queen wondered if she’d actually pushed the blonde too far.


	2. Chapter 2

A pounding on Regina’s front door startled her half an hour later, but she quickly summoned her most unimpressed sneer as she strode through the house. Reaching the door, she threw it open and scoffed, “I thought your hand was hurt, Miss Swan.”

“I used the other one,” the blonde growled as she walked immediately into the house and didn’t stop until she was only a breath away from the queen, shutting the door behind her with a nonchalant motion that was, frankly, appealing. “Didn’t want to give you any reason to doubt my _commitment_. And if you’d be so kind as to teach me how to heal myself, my hand and I will show you just how committed I can be, all night long.”

“Aren’t _you_ eager?” the older woman taunted.

"It's been a long time," the savior admitted with a shade of chagrin.

"Not for me," the queen couldn’t resist sing-song-ing.

“Why did you have to fuck him, Regina?” Emma very nearly whined.

Regina’s reply was short. "It's none of your business." Occasionally, as now, her deep need to sass had unpleasant consequences.

The refusal had Emma fired up again. “Dammit, Regina, yes it is. God, knowing that _he_ was with you? Of all people? He's smarmy and furry and doesn't fucking _bathe_ and for what, some mediocre dick?”

"What makes you think it was mediocre?" the older woman shot back, her pride stung. She didn’t want to dwell on how ultimately disappointing her fated soulmate was in a great many ways. After all, he could surely be taught.

"He fucking cheated on his wife with you!" the savior exploded, interrupting her sad musing.

"And _you_ were perfectly willing to betray the pirate with me! Maybe I'm irresistible," Regina insisted, tilting her chin up haughtily.

"Don’t change the subject!” Emma insisted, though Regina couldn’t see how she had. “If you wanted some cock you should have come to see me," she added, stepping even closer so that she could press a hard bulge in her trousers against the queen's thigh.

The older woman gasped. “How did you learn that spell?” This was certainly a pleasant surprise.

“What spell? It’s a strap-on.” The blonde was utterly confused.

“Oh.” That was disappointing.

“There’s a spell?” Emma blinked, catching on. “Like for a-?” In an instant her face had shifted from confusion to hunger. She licked her lips in that way she had that made Regina twitch pleasantly, and her “Teach me,” was nothing if not breathy.

“That’s a bit forward, don’t you think, Miss Swan?” Regina asked, and then kissed her fiercely.

Emma made a little “Mmph!” of surprise but quickly recovered. The kiss was not sweet, was in fact a power struggle almost more than anything else, a collision of lips and tongues and breaths. But it was also wonderfully erotic, and when Emma maneuvered them to push her roughly against the wall after a few moments the queen could not help letting out a deep moan.

But of course in the next moment the savior pulled back to survey her, and the self-satisfied look on her face sparked Regina’s competitiveness again. “One moan and you think your job is done?” she scoffed. “Now who’s mediocre?”

In the next breath the blonde was kissing her hard again, and the older woman barely had time to process before a long, lean thigh pressed between her own to pin her to the wall while Emma growled and kissed down over her jaw to her neck, and she was hissing an encouraging “Yes!”

The savior did indeed seem to be encouraged, beginning to rock her thigh rhythmically and bringing a hand up to palm the queen’s breast almost too roughly. Yet it was so good in being nearly too much. There was intensity and desire, to be sure, but that was familiar enough. What was wonderfully different about Emma was how attentive she was, how much it was clear that she was responding to the older woman’s responses. The blonde methodically found the spots and the touches that made the queen react the most, making little “mms” of her own in her excitement.

That pleasure in her pleasure was delicious, was making Regina incredibly slick in short order as much as the touch itself, had her murmuring “Emma” without really intending to. The savior’s name seemed to set her off again, her hands a flurry of activity on the queen’s clothes, unbuttoning her shirt haphazardly and incompletely. Then she was pulling one breast out of a lacy cup to get her mouth on a nipple, and Regina clutched at the wall with one hand and blonde hair with the other.

“You like that?” Emma murmured around the taut flesh in her mouth, looking up at the older woman with a challenge in her eye.

“It’s not bad,” Regina said mildly, though she knew she was a little too breathy to quite sound nonchalant. “It does make me hopeful that you might be competent with your mouth.” She hissed in pleasure-pain as Emma made her feel the sharp edge of teeth around her nipple. 

“Do you think the strap-on came in a Cracker Jack box?” the blonde growled.

“A what?”

“Nevermind,” Emma muttered. “I’ll show you ‘competent.’”

In the next moment Emma was on her knees, and oh, the precious pure savior kneeling before her, hands grabbing eagerly at her belt, was enough to weaken the queen’s knees by itself, but when she succeeded at stripping the queen just far enough down her thighs to allow access, and then went face-first into her cunt like her life depended on it, they nearly buckled.

The blonde clearly had a more adventurous sexual history than Regina would have given her credit for, because she had definitely loved women with her mouth before. Her touch was sure. Emma was eager, but for all her desperation to start, the actual caress was not rushed. She made wide circles, her tongue soft and flat and only brushing the queen’s clit oh-so-indirectly. It was wonderful, and maddening, and the older woman’s hips began to roll slightly, seeking more touch.

At the motion, Emma groaned, and the vibration against her cunt was incredible. The blonde’s touch focused a little more now, making long vertical strokes, curling her tongue against the queen’s clit at the top. A shiver went up Regina’s spine, and she hissed, “God, yes,” as she started to buck more urgently.  

The savior responded by digging her fingers into the queen’s hips, urging her to move faster, wrapping her lips around her clit as best she could with the motion, giving fast, soft sucks, so light they were almost puffs of air. The sensation was exquisite, but as frustrating as it was pleasing, and the older woman let out something that was almost a whimper as she grabbed at blonde hair and demanded, “Harder.”

Emma moaned eagerly at the demand and focused more on her clit, sucking more intently, her tongue swirling too. This was so good, the savior’s mouth so attentive, so adoring, so skilled. Her nails were digging into the top of the blonde’s head now, and her hips give one last jerk forward before she shook with a powerful orgasm.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina’s hips kept rolling lazily against Emma’s face-lips-tongue as she rode out the orgasm. God, she hadn’t come like that in-

Her train of thought was brought up short when she rolled her eyes down out of the back of her head and saw Emma.  There was that self-satisfied look again.

“You can’t _possibly_ think you’re done,” she scoffed, entirely unimpressed.

“No way!” the blonde insisted. “I’m just waiting for you to recover. And,” she added as she stood, “it looks to _me_ like you’re ready.” She pressed against the queen again to kiss her, and this time she let the hardness behind her fly rub against the queen’s still-throbbing cunt, making her gasp against the savior’s mouth. After kissing hard and deep for a few moments, Emma broke away and began dragging her mouth downward, pulling the older woman’s shirt and bra the rest of the way off and then beginning to suck and bite one nipple while her hand pinched and pulled at the other.

At Regina’s moan, she growled, "There’s my girl."

"Or are you mine?” the queen challenged in return, grabbing blonde hair to pull her upright for a fierce kiss. After a few moments, she reached down to push her clothes down her legs until they fell to the floor. Pulling one foot out of pants, panties, and shoe alike, she wrapped her leg around the savior’s back, pulling her closer, rocking into the false cock again.

“That’s all yours for sure,” the blonde murmured, then reached down between them and pulled at her pants briefly so that she could free a sizeable cock-shaped toy. She pressed the length of it against the older woman again without any barriers, grinding against her as her fingers kept rolling her nipples and her teeth left little marks up her neck.

“Emma,” the queen demanded after many long moments, “Fuck me.” Knowing that the smooth silicone surface of the toy sliding against her was warmed by Emma’s body heat, feeling the blonde’s joy in touching her, awash with the heat racing through her body from her touches, she was impossibly aroused again.

“Thought you’d never ask,” the savior murmured, reaching down between them again. She fumbled a little in her eagerness, but soon had the cock lined up and then she pressed all the way inside in one exquisitely slow stroke.

“But the spell-” Regina suddenly remembered.

“No time,” the savior growled. “Need to be inside you. Fill you up.”

Her eagerness was so delicious that it had the older woman groaning, "That's right, I’m so full of you. Feel so go- od,” she went on, the word breaking as the blonde began moving. It should have been too much, too fast, particularly given the size of it, but she was so wet that Emma’s toy slid easily and felt incredible.

“Love how easily you can take it all,” the blonde murmured, beginning to fuck her steadily now, and all the queen could do was hold on tight with both arms and use the leg wrapped around the savior to meet her thrusts and get the toy deeper.

They were moving fast and hard now, the strain of the position almost unsustainable. But it felt so good that Regina just clung on tighter, ignoring the weakness in her legs, letting the wall and Emma’s strength and the cock inside of her hold her in place as she spiraled higher and higher.

Then she was coming, shuddering hard.

And with that shuddering, the last of the older woman’s ability to stay upright left her. “Bed,” she panted as the aftershocks pulsed through her, though she wasn’t sure how the hell she was going to get there short of being carried.

Emma chuckled and kissed her cheek as she unwrapped the leg around her waist and pulled the cock out. Then she stepped back, and oh no, losing that contact was going to be an issue. “Going to fa-” and the queen began to. She had just enough presence of mind to flick her arms and poof herself there as she finished “-all.”

“Regina?” she heard the blonde call. “Dammit!” Then came stomping up the stairs and the sound of muttered invectives as Emma tried to determine which door led to the older woman’s bedroom. By the time the savior made it to her, Regina’s lassitude had been replaced with amusement. At the sight of Emma striding into her bedroom, clothes and silicone cock askew, she burst into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” the blonde demanded, and all the queen could do was point at where the toy was sticking out from her open fly at a truly unnatural angle. Because Regina knew the savior so well, she could see her fighting not to smile as she crossed her arms and said, “Oh, you think that’s funny?” but the way the cock wobbled with the motion set her off again and she had to close her eyes. She heard Emma grumbling and the rustle of cloth, then a soft thump that must be the toy being tossed aside, and only then did she think it safe to look again.

And oh- Emma was stunningly beautiful, firm muscle and soft curves, and the older woman didn’t realize she was licking her lips as she dragged her eyes up her body until her tongue froze mid-motion when she met her eyes.

“You do have the most gorgeous mouth,” the blonde purred, and a tiny moan slipped out before Regina could stop it.

The smug look started to form on Emma’s face again, and that simply would not do. The queen licked her lips again, slow and deliberate. “You like it, do you?” The savior’s breath caught. Regina smiled, slowly rising from the bed and padding across her thick bedroom carpet on predatory feet, never breaking eye contact. The blonde gasped when they touched skin-to-skin, and the queen took that opportunity to lick into her mouth with a demanding tongue.  That drew a moan low in Emma’s throat and Regina reveled in it, continuing to kiss her hard and deep as she maneuvered them back toward the bed.

When the backs of the savior’s knees collided with the edge, the older woman gave her a little shove to make her fall back, but before Regina could climb on top of her Emma insisted, “On your knees for me.”

“Excuse me?” Regina balked.

“Hey, I did it for you,” the blonde noted, trying to seem nonchalant. “Return the favor,” she asserted again, and her eyebrow was challenging but her chest was heaving just a little too hard to be convincingly in command of herself, let alone Regina. Oh, this would be fun.

The queen locked eyes with Emma as she sank slowly to her knees, slid her hands up the inside of the blonde’s thighs, leaned in, opened her mouth-

And breathed hotly, directly on the sheriff’s wet, open cunt.

Emma’s hips jerked, and she growled and had her fingers threaded through the older woman’s hair to drag her mouth to her pussy, and it should have been demeaning but it was delightful to make her lose control like this, and they were both moaning at the first touch of tongue.

Regina’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, because the savior was so hot and slick in her mouth, but she quickly recovered herself, pulling back slightly to make making eye contact again. The older woman swirled her tongue ostentatiously, then closed her lips around the blonde’s clit like she was ravenous for it, and Emma’s breath shuddered out of her. She pulled away and smiled, then gave her clit a little closed-mouthed kiss before trailing her tongue down and flicking it ever-so-slightly inside. The savior was utterly riveted, breathing hard, swallowing harder, and her hand in Regina’s hair gone entirely slack.

The queen alternated fleeting touches and then full, intense ones. She made it clear she was relishing giving the blonde pleasure, humming, making noise as she sucked on her clit. She was putting on a very good show, and it was definitely working, the savior’s hips beginning to work against her mouth in very short order and moans beginning to fall from her lips.

Regina increased the intensity of her touch, her eyes never once leaving Emma’s as her tongue fluttered and rolled and flicked. She was making contact with her whole mouth now, and she knew her face was shiny with the blonde’s wetness, adding another visual element to her performance. The savior was struggling to stay upright, she could see, her body twitching hard with the sensation, and it seemed to be only their locked eyes holding her in place.

Soon Emma’s hips were jerking, nearly fucking the queen’s face as she got closer and closer. Then she was coming, a keening sound torn from her throat through clenched teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If "boy"-parts-ejaculation squicks you, about 2 sentences of this are going to be a problem.

Rising to her feet, the queen sat primly beside the savior where she had collapsed back on the bed, wiping her mouth daintily but with satisfaction as she watched the blonde shudder with aftershocks.

“You-” the blonde panted, “How-” she blinked. “How did you do that?”

“With the poise and composure of a queen, of course.”

Emma stared at her for a moment, then huffed a laugh. “Of course you do. And I’ve been told I eat pussy like it’s my last meal.”

The blunt statement had Regina clenching her thighs together. The motion drew the blonde’s eyes, and there was nothing orgasm-muddled about them now as she looked up at the queen and added, “Think I wanna do it right now, actually.” Emma rolled onto her side, curling her body around Regina’s crossed legs. Then she began trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses up agonizingly slowly from the older woman’s knee, eyes never leaving hers. 

“Oh you do?” the older woman said more than asked in reply. She was quite aroused by how erotic it had been to touch the savior, wanted very much to spread her legs and let Emma feast on her again, but she wanted the aggressive Emma back first.

"Yes,” Emma said conversationally, somewhat muffled by a mouthful of thigh, “and so do you."

“That’s presumptuous,” the queen insisted, though she knew her voice wasn’t quite steady.

“Nah,” the blonde insisted. In the next second she had moved impossibly quickly to uncurl, rise, and kiss Regina hard, and it was so exactly what the older woman wanted that she moaned into it and let the blonde push her back onto the bed.

The savior began to lower herself down to press on top, then made a little annoyed sound, rose, and regarded the queen’s positioning with narrowed eyes for a moment. Then she leaned down once more, hooked one arm under Regina’s thighs and the other around her lower back, and nearly tossed her fully onto the bed.

“That’s better,” the blonde murmured, and while the older woman was still blinking from her abrupt repositioning she slid on top. She pressed her thigh firmly between the queen’s as she returned to kissing her, and the meeting of slickness and smooth muscle had them groaning into each other’s mouths. As Emma's hips began to rock slightly, the combination of the sensation itself and her back muscles flexing under Regina's hands as she held herself up made the older woman’s body light up with desire.

Breaking the kiss, Regina insisted, "Emma, pull back so that I can cast the spell."

"Hm-mm," the savior retorted, muffled where her mouth was now busily kissing and sucking at the queen's neck. "Wanna taste you first," and as eager as Regina was for the intensity and intimacy the cock would bring, Emma's mouth was far too talented to even consider complaining. The blonde began kissing down her body with clear intent, the heat and softness of her mouth punctuated by teeth on the older woman's collarbone, nipples, ribs, belly, hip.

Watching Emma manage to both worship her body and advance eagerly downward made Regina want her impossibly more, and when the savior settled between her legs and looked at her cunt like it was the most magnificent sight she'd ever seen, it was all she could do not to grab her by the hair and drag her face down. But Emma did not make her wait, bringing her mouth where they both wanted it and putting her tongue to work immediately with soft but steady strokes.

Soon the queen's hips began to roll, and Emma grabbed her, not arresting her motion but guiding it so that she could keep her tongue flickering against her clit. Soon the blonde began trying to get as much of Regina into into her mouth as she possibly could, all lips and tongue and hot breath and _need_. Seeing her so eager, wetness smeared all over her face, was unbearably arousing, and the queen’s hips were grinding steadily against her face now.

But she needed more. When she _did_ grab Emma by the hair now to begin to fuck her face, the savior moaned into her cunt and began trying to completely devour her. Her eagerness was so good, and she stayed with the queen even as her motion became erratic, licking, lapping, flicking, taking her higher, and higher, and higher.

Then Regina was coming hard, every bit of her body singing with ecstasy.

When the queen was able to roll her eyes back down out of the back of her head again, she found the blonde staring  up at her adoringly, bright green eyes locked on her as her nimble tongue continued lapping slowly, worshipfully, and she was breathing, “God, Emma, fuck me” before she even had a conscious thought.

“Yeah?” the blonde asked, pushing herself up and settling back on her haunches, and Regina took in her dilated pupils, heaving chest, erect nipples, and wet, open cunt with a long, ravenous glance. Oh yes, it was definitely time.

“Yes,” she insisted. “Get that,” and she gestured at her, creating a different and larger appendage where the blonde’s clitoris had been, “big cock inside me.”

Emma stared down at herself, wide-eyed, her mouth working but no sound coming out. The queen supposed she _had_ been a bit abrupt, but she also knew the need was pressing for both of them. She needed to get the savior focused again. “Em-ma,” she sing-songed. “Think about how wonderful it will feel pushing inside where I am so hot and wet and hungry for you. Come here,” she insisted again.

“Fuck, god, yes,” the blonde sputtered. She tipped forward immediately, one hand supporting herself and the other reaching for the cock with the easy motion of long familiarity, only to jerk with surprise when she touched her new appendage, exclaiming “Oh!”

Regina could see her shake herself and refocus, but once the savior was the slightest bit inside she had to stop, shuddering hard. While the queen knew it was taking everything Emma had to get herself under control, it was torture having just the tip. She wanted so badly to press forward and fill herself with Emma’s cock, was so wet and ready and eager for the stretch of it that it was almost embarrassing, but she gave the blonde the time she needed, and it was so good having something.

After a few moments that felt like an eternity, Emma was able to press the rest of the way in, slowly giving her inch after inch, until Regina was taking all of it, so full of her. The savior pulled out almost to the tip again, and the older woman felt the loss immediately. Then Emma made another long, slow stroke, her face a mask of concentration as she tried to get a feel for the cock, but she was also making the queen really feel every bit of it, and it was so good.

As the blonde got comfortable with the cock, she began to move faster, and Regina knew she’d scratched her nails down Emma’s back as she clutched at her hard, not able to help herself. The savior didn’t seem to mind, moaning deeply and lowering herself to kiss her slow and deep while she fucked her slow and deep, pressed against her as close as possible, only her hips moving to fill the queen with her cock over and over again.

God, Regina wanted to feel as much of Emma as she could, so she wrapped her legs around her hips, rising to meet her thrusts and pull her deeper inside. The changed angle meant that her clit pressed against the blonde’s pelvis with every motion, and she was moaning uncontrollably.  She loved this, the intensity of sensation and the feel of the savior trembling right along with her as their hips collided increasingly hard and fast.  Emma was losing control, using every muscle in her body to give it to her so hard now, and the flexing and panting and sweating and even the quiet grunting with exertion heightened the experience incredibly.

Emma was giving her everything, slamming into her, and it was driving her completely out of her mind. Soon, she could feel the savior’s motion becoming jerky and knew she was close.

“Come for me, Emma,” she panted, “Come inside me.” And the blonde did, a long, slow moan and her body jerking, and oh god, her cum splashing inside.

The feel of Emma’s shuddering ecstasy on top of her and being filled this new way sent Regina flying over the edge into orgasm as well, clutching hard at her back and clenching hard around her cock. For many long moments the two of them became one delirious tangle of pleasure.

The queen kept shuddering as she came down, still holding on tightly with arms and legs, still rocking against the blonde just the slightest bit, as she eased out of the mind-shattering orgasm. “Love having you inside of me,” she breathed without thinking.

Regina’s eyes flew open, her mind racing with how to walk back her injudicious statement, but Emma’s eyes were closed as she rested her forehead against the queen’s and murmured, "Love being inside you." A beat, and then the savior started in surprise. “Oh god, did I-” she began in a panic.

The queen knew what worried her and smiled softly. “You don’t have any-”

“Right,” and Regina could see the relief on her face at the reminder. “Good. A hell of a way to give Henry a baby sister,” she murmured as she lay her head down on the queen’s shoulder.

The older woman blinked. “Baby sister?”

Emma’s head popped up again, and she looked embarrassed. “Or brother. Whatever our accident kid would be.”

“You’re delirious,” the older woman accused affectionately.

“Came hard,” the blonde shrugged.

“As did I,” Regina chuckled, then kissed her. It was slow and deep and so, so easy and was just becoming terrifying in its rightness when Emma shifted slightly, then made an annoyed sound and broke the kiss so that she could pull out.

“Can you, uh-?”  she asked, gesturing vaguely at her pelvis.

The queen obligingly vanished the magical appendage in an instant. It took far longer to meet the blonde’s eyes again as the weight of what they’d just done settled upon her heavily. This was Henry’s other mother, the savior, the person who had saved _her_ time and again. Emma was too vital to her life to be a one-night stand born of a paroxysm of jealousy. It wasn’t just attraction; she genuinely cared for the blonde, and this had been a terrible mista-

But then their gazes met, and she saw Emma looking at her with the same affection and wonder and surprise.  The savior reached out and touched her face with her fingertips, saying “Hi,” in the same shy way she had the first night they met, and she smiled despite herself as she reached up and wrapped her hand around Emma’s wrist.

“So, uh,” the blonde went on, propping herself on her other elbow beside her, “I know this is backwards, because first we had a kid together and then we had sex and now I’m gonna ask you to date me, but, uh- do you wanna- try it? Maybe?” And it was so awkward and wonderful and completely Emma that the queen burst into laughter.

Seeing the blonde's face cloud up, Regina pulled her close and didn’t let her go until the chuckles had passed and she could explain herself. “I’m not laughing at you,” she insisted. “I’m laughing at the absurdity. I’d love to.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @ashermajestywishes


End file.
